Ad esse franci
by lifechiaroscuro
Summary: The girl spoke quietly and politely, but Susan admitted to herself that there was something, not strange, but perhaps intimidating, about the girl - at first, at least. Post LB, OC co-main character.


**TRIGGER WARNING: Very brief, very vague mention of the loss of a child; a child has been on the front lines of a war (not as a soldier, to be clear) and it is said that she has nightmares sometimes because of it; it is implied that a child has been mistreated (possibly abused) and/or neglected. I think it's all rather mild, but if you think the rating should go up after reading it, then just tell me. **

**A/N: This is a fic for monsterinourheads's contest, but more importantly, dedicated to Hannah herself. I really never can thank you enough for everything you've done for me (especially what you don't know about or is impossible for you to fully comprehend (right now, anyway)). I hope someday I'm brave enough to admit my issues, like you have, and talk about them to those I don't know so well. **

**So, let's get going so I don't get a PM from her about being too sentimental before she's even started reading the fic. **

**For Hannah~**

_**Ad essi franci- to be frank**_

_**Frank- 1.(Shakespearean) Generous 2.(Modern) Open, truthful  
>************************<strong>_

Blink.

_-quiet solemnity, a polite smile gracing her lips for yet another suitor, but this one was different, and-__Flash. _  
><em>-head titled back, never before on the first night had she felt so- <em>  
><em>Flash. <em>  
><em>-they spoke fervently in the garden; a smile graced her lips- <em>  
>Blink.<p>

_-lips that now kissed Ferenc's passionately-  
><em>_Flash. __  
>-they rode through the valley, back to the Cair, quick kiss in the woods before-<br>__Flash. __  
>-and she was running back to her family, a new ring on her finger-<br>_Blink.

_-walking down the isle, wedding kiss, wedding dance-  
><em>_Flash. __  
>-that night, and how they felt together as-<br>__Flash. __  
>-twins were born, life and joy- but no, the <em>grief_! No light in the babe, she was gone. They buried her under a birch, and- _

The child had his eyes.

She blinked again, and returned to herself.

"Miss Pevensie?"

The grey-haired nurse was disregarded for the moment as the woman spoken to regarded the modestly dressed child in front of her with dark blue eyes and spoke seriously, saying, "You have the air of one very wise for your years, child… I wish to ask you but one question."

The youth stared up at her, neither declining nor giving assent. If she resented being called a child, she gave no indication of it, instead turning her head and staring out the window at the church across the street. She tilted her head slightly, and though there was a pensive expression on her face, she also looked as if she were waiting for something.

"If I may have a word, Miss Pevensie?" The matronly nurse was evidently concerned about something, and had a strangely resigned air to her. Susan nodded, noting the woman's expression, and they stepped into a small side room.

"She's very quiet," Susan commented, a solemn expression on her face.

"Yes, she's a rather strange little thing," the nurse told her. "Her name is Elizabeth Mauren. She's fourteen now, but she was taken in a six years ago, during the war. She had been caught up in battles, and even as a young child you could tell she had seen horrors. All you needed to do is look in her eyes-it's still true today. And she wakes up screaming sometimes in the night – it scares everyone off, it does."

Susan's eyes filled with sympathy. "The poor girl. Why has no one adopted her yet?"

"She's been adopted, a few times. Some couldn't deal with her – some just wouldn't, if you ask me- and some - well, some weren't very good parents."

Susan's eyes widened slightly. "Lord have mercy on her."

"Aye, miss. " The nurse's brow furrowed.

"She's hardly a friend either. Elizabeth's not one that hardly ever trusts quickly or reaches out, though she's very firm in her, and has always been truthful, so far as I know. None have made the effort, though, not since that one older girl who was adopted a couple of years back. She's sat apart from the others since." The older woman paused here, gathering her thoughts.

"I suppose it's not that unusual," the nurse acquiesced sadly. "Elizabeth always was such a precocious child; she has such haunted eyes, and says such profound things sometimes that I imagine it's hard for them to connect. And there's hardly any children her age anyway. The other adults and I do our best to keep her company, but, well…" she trailed off and shook her head.

"I'm sure you do admirably," Susan reassured her. "May we go back in now?"

"Of course," the nurse told her. She opened the door and watched Susan with an expression that was guarded yet hopeful. Susan smiled at her and walked back into the room.

They reentered the room to find Elizabeth now sitting on a couch along one wall. After they had sitten down- the nurse beside her and Susan in a chair across from them – the girl spoke up, and the ease with which she spoke so frankly startled Susan slightly. "I suppose Mrs. Mallerby has been telling you all about me? People usually leave about now, but if you wish to stay awhile longer, I would like to hear your question, miss."

The girl spoke quietly and politely, but Susan admitted to herself that there was something, not strange, but perhaps intimidating, about this girl – at first, at least. Elizabeth was, however, rather intriguing to her. Among other reasons, it had been a long time since she had heard this sort of candidness. It reminded her of Ferenc.

Elizabeth had gotten up by now, and gone back to the window. The nurse was watching them both slightly anxiously, but Susan wasn't offended by the action. She suspected Elizabeth was in fact feeling rather shocked at her caring behavior and her obvious intentions to stay, so she simply asked the girl,

"Are you a spiritual being, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth turned, and studied her curiously for a moment.

"Yes, miss." she replied. "I believe in God, and give him thanks. I hope I am able to say truthfully that I behave as a true Christian should."

Susan sensed the spark of a believer in this young woman, as well as the potential to become one who truly knew God. It didn't bother her, then, when the girl turned a intense, calculating gaze on her.

Elizabeth seemed to have found what she wanted, for although her gaze hardened slightly, she spoke up again.

"I do not fear Him, though. Not as some do."

"All the better," Susan responded kindly. "Does not the Bible say not to fear, but to believe?"

"Will you come with me, Elizabeth?" Susan asked warmly.

"If you'll excuse me, miss," the girl asked, "where do you mean to go?"

Something caught in Susan at this question, and at the doubt and longing the girl's face, and for a moment her memories overwhelmed her again. So when Elizabeth looked up at her after Susan told the girl she'd meant home, and the doubt was still there in her shocked eyes, she took the girl into her arms.

Elizabeth tensed, and jerked slightly, then relaxed. To Susan's surprise, the girl leaned into her, and put her head on her chest. Susan tightened her arms slightly, and gazed down at the girl who was to become hers.

So when Elizabeth favored her with a small, shy smile, Susan's eyes teared slightly. She smiled back into the vivid-green eyes, and thanked the Lord passionately for giving her a second chance.

**A/N: For anyone who is confused-  
>a) Ferenc was Susan's husband in Narnia<br>b) She gave birth to twins, but one died soon after, or was dead at birth **

**Also- Thanks for reading! I really don't tell you enough how wonderful it is for me. Please review, hearing from you makes my day! **


End file.
